danganropa New Age
by giallo
Summary: Makoto naegi Is a normal guy but One night his sister komaru become a Pikachu but she can be a girl Whit Pikachu ears and tail Whit Alf hair and he protect him for evething but conteponly junko create a portal to all worlds and create a war to Hope and Despair giallo: ok You not read this story but plese read this and Met a commet
1. intro

ok em italian and you understand for my avatar name and i am male. this is a sperimental Fanfiction of pokemon tf fuse whit danganronpa but to chapter 10 the a little broblem i mit another videogame fanchise and i did not easily give up! ok now i talk whit you for the story and is future the potagonist is makoto after a bizzare accidet his sister komaru become a pikachu for a night and to the mornig become a girl whit a pikachu tail and ears whit half yellow hair and have a eletric power. now makoto hind his secret for evething but whit a bigs obstacles and now the real chapter one


	2. the day before the night acident

MAKOTO:is a normal day whit the others my booring days

say makoto whit the thick and enter in the his house and see her sister komaru

KOMARU:hello brother what are you doing now

MAKOTO:oh onlly met the thick in the figed

KOMARU:ok

makoto and komaro is brother and sister his parents is go for work and back the sunday

after 3 hour is seven pm

MAKOTO:is time for the dinner

KOMARU:ok

23.59:komaro room

MAKOTO:ok komaro is time to go to bed

KOMARU:ok goodnight makoto

MAKOTO:goodnight komaro

24 o clock

a mini electric storm enter by the window whit makoto no closed and he turned around komaru but makoto see the mini eletric storm turned around his sister.

MAKOTO:what the hell!?


	3. two new body for day and night

ok this script is no simplicated but ehy em new what i do.we stop to makoto wacht the trasformation of his sister komaru to a pokemon now les start to the end of the real chapter 1and now chapter 2:two new body for day and night.

the mini eletric storm avoid komaru into a light beam and explode but the explosion.but no destroy there house and not wake up never pleplo.

MAKOTO: komaru what hapened to you?! wake up

komaru you ok?!

KOMARU:ahh brother what you wake up me and why my hands is so small?... what my body i become a pikachu?!.

komaru become a pikachu she had a tail thunder-shaperd. the tip symbol of pikachu female sex and is typical face and hair but his have the body of a pikachu

MAKOTO:emmm... komaru

KOMARU:yes brother?

MAKOTO:you ok whit this body now?

KOMARU:no! em small,i similar a rabbid o a rat, my skin is yellow. what are you ansewr me to i am okay whit this body!

MAKOTO:...i can touch you

KOMARU:brother you pervet o want?!

MAKOTO:komaru calm donw em not a pervet you become a pikachu right? but whant is a pikachu? you say you become a pikachu.

KOMARU:you right i dont now what is a pikachu but i say i become a pikachu.ok touch me brother

MAKOTO:so simple ok?

makoto touch his sister and he was eletrocuted

MAKOTO:o crappppppp...!

ehhhh

makoto fall down

KOMARU:brother you ok?! em sorry

MAKOTO:em ok no worry now lest go bed komaru

KOMARU:em ok but i need to dream whit this body

MAKOTO:yes is late is 1 am

KOMARU:ok brother good night

MAKOTO:good night

6 a.m

komaru wake up in his bed

KOMARU:ahh i dream very well

after a sudden illness

KOMARU: ahia what the he.. ho ha is burn and this bad ah oh ahh.

haaa finaly is stopped...

komaru see she in the mirror

KOMARU:.. o crap my original body is chance i have the ears and the tail whit the pikachu and my hairs is half yellow.

ehy one moment i can back to a pikachu ? lest try

komaru back to pikachu and retun his new body

KOMARU:ok but now i am naked

lest try someone of my clothers

ok this bikini and the clothes is ok

komaru dresses whit a bikini whit yellow and blue lines and she have red gym pants white a hole for his tail and a yellow jaket.

makoto wake up and see sister komaru

MAKOTO:komaru you ok?! you become a fusion of a human and a pikachu

KOMARU:em ok lest go to eating the breakfast

MAKOTO:we are in the mounth of june whit no school ok lest go to kichen

end chapter 2.

ok i start this chapter in Midnight and finish .

ok the next chapter i met kyoko ok see ya to the next chapter


	4. the start of a secret war

ok this chapter i met kyoko and izuru but izuru and hajime in this fanfiction are brothers and this chapetr komaru escape by a pokemon ghost type and makoto help his to escape ok les start whit the chapter.

KOMARU:ok brother i go to run

MAKOTO:komaru you sure you chanche this night you wanna be a objet for the area 51?!

KOMARU:no!

MAKOTO:ok you can run but you not do be supect for never plople

KOMARU:ok bye brother

MAKOTO:bye komaru you back in the 1 pm

komaru run to the abodened train station but one see his and the guy is izuru a guy whit no emotion but his inoring komaru and use a pokeballs

and his evocated a trevenant and a mimikyu

IZURU:ok you cacht for my boss junko. are girl whit the Pikachu ears and no wrongs move ok

pokemons:ok

in the abodened train station

KOMARU:mmm...is only pass after five minute and em here the anothers time i arive here for

20 minutes em pretty fast now ok lest try create a eletric ball and shoot this train

komaru met one hand qnd create whit his eletric in his body and create the eletric ball

KOMARU:wow ok lest try to shoot

komaru shoot the train and the train explode

in the makoto life

makoto walking to the super market and buy the lunch but

MAKOTO:ouc

KYOKO:ouc

MAKOTO:sorry i not wqcht to o go

KYOKO:no worry is not your fault

MAKOTO:em you need a help

KYOKO:em yes you say where is the super market

MAKOTO:yes is olny two minute a nord

KYOKO:thanks

MAKOTO:fiu his go is 11 am

in the life of izuru

IZURU:ok lest call the boss

in a part of towa city

JUNKO: what is go now

IZURU:hi junko the mini eletric strom is fuse whit a girl

JUNKO:what you never see ?!

IZURU: i can listened the sound

JUNKO:ok i wanna the ressult of a little analissi

in the kyoko life

KYOKO:ok whit the lunch and the diner em ok now is time to go to home

kyoko exist to the super maket and go home

KYOKO:em here dad

JIN:ohh kyoko i wanna talk whit you but frist you did to buy food

KYOKO:yes but you wanna talk of the hope peak

JIN:yes and one win a letter for hope peak and this photo his name is makoto naegi

kyoko see the guy she had met this mornig

JIN:you ok kyoko?

KYOKO:yes em ok

and now the moment of the starting to komaru escape.

after the explosion

miminyu:you listening

trevenat:yes is form to the aboned train station

les...

man:..em i not see evething bye

woman:hee a monster this is a Nightmare!

trevenat:crap lest run

miminyu:no i have the question in my hands

miminyu he took off his costume and the pleplo fall for miminyu real appearance

miminyu: is ok now lest go

trevenat: ok

12 :50

KOMARU: finaly now i go hom...

trevenat :no so easy girl

KOMARU:what a Monster

miminyu:really we wanna take you

KOMARU:no thanks

miminyu:ok we attack you now

KOMARU:what

komaru dogde the shadow ball

luagh bye the trevenat

trevenat:she dogde miminyu use you move.. oh you use now

miminyu:wacht my true form

KOMARO:em yes you ugly

miminyu:..you say a me ungly for my real form ok we can t play now we serios trevenat les take the girl.

trevenat:ok

KOMARU:crap i need to run..

a hole em lucky today

komaru retun in his pikachu form

KOMARU:see ya

were is the exit

miminyu:trevenat you call we trainer. i follow the girl can become a Pikachu

trevenat:ok i go to we trainer

KOMARU:only crap he follow me

miminyu:ok you antromorph pokemon come here

KOMARU:never!.. a the exit

komaru go to the exit and his back in his antromorph form

KOMARU:eh my clothes is back fiu whit this i can whit no broblem

in the naegi family house

MAKOTO:she late i not wanna have the idea she take bye americans soldier.. o crap the lunch is go fire!. a water bucket fiu i am lucky after all...

down a bridge

KOMARU:you cant stop to take me?!

miminyu:no! is a order form my trainer and you call me ugly after all

KOMARU:ok how you want to keep this eletric ball in you mouth

miminyu:no thanks. you do not . i can have hands to counter and parry you attacks you happy now and take you attack

MAKOTO:ehh komaro what you doing her

KOMARU: Broth.. ahh

miminyu:hahaha this is you final attack

KOMARU:crap..

MAKOTO: komaru

miminyu:what you cant fall for my real form ehy but you a human ok lest finish now

MAKOTO:take that

miminyu:ouch. you serios where you find a tube... what his escape izuru :ehy you find the girl

trevenat:miminyu you ok

miminyu:yes i find him and met him k.o but a boy attack me wiht a tube

Izuru:..the boy his the brother of the girl

trevenat:waht you serios

izuru:yes em serios

miminyu:we need to call the boss

izuru:you right but i listenig the Police cars coming in this place

miminyu:you right after the counter attack i have doing. a man o woman call the police to control the place of the esposion lest go trevenat

trevenat:ok

izuru:enter in you pokeballs

in the naegis house

MAKOTO:thanks a god you ok komaru

KOMARU:ehh.. what em in my room

MAKOTO:is easy a mostee attack you but i go do save you

KOMARU:em brother his a ghost

i see whit my eyes his mortal but in the idedical time his a Ghost

MAKOTO:ok emm this is the dinner the lunch is go fire

KOMARU:thanks

MAKOTO:what is this letter

MAKOTO:is a letter from hope peak

HOPE PEAK ACADEMY

Makoto naegi you been select by the president of hope peak Academy to stundy in his academy you become the ultimate lucky stundet .

MAKOTO:hope peak i can go to hope peak to stundy ok em lucky but no lucky in this point

and now my sister can become a pikachu and i not who is a pikachu and i find a monsters whit wanna take my sister and the next letter ok lest rea..

MAKOTO:...dad and mom is iss isss dead ..why why i cant have a normal life why why my parents die and are monster wanna take my sister ok i can doing evething but this i cant say komaru we parents are dead

but makoto no see his sister wacht him

KOMARU:ma.. makoto you ok

MAKOTO:...yes em ok

KOMARU:not worry em ok whit you i listen you wacht the letter of we parents dead but i have you brother

MAKOTO:yes and i have you komaru

in a part of towa city

junko:what you kinding me you say the girl be rescue for his brother ok izuru we need a plan and the multiverse machine cant ativetd whit the girl and now i have a question whit a god.

end of chapter

ok i dont now who you like this paet o not and i finish this chapter in my grandma bathroom and in the next chapter i mit arceus and shuichi ok see yaa


	5. before of the real chaptet 1

ok this is frist of what hapened in others story and we have shuichi and krokyo whit dectives but this is another story ok lest start whit the chapter and i script the name of charathers whit the stlye use for the intro and ecc...now.

arceus:a boring day of my supreme divine life

dialga:oh my creator what are you boring ?!

arceus:not worry i am boring to here and control alls of my creation is over a one milion!

dialga:you right i go to after and past the time i wanna take a relax time

arceus:you right dialga we neet

a vacation lest call palkia to go we in vacation

palkia:you call me creator

arceus:oh palkia we go vacation you wanna go whit we

palkia:no broblem for me after all i control for the last mounth a another universe whit another earht

arceus:ok we go in this earht go to take snack,drinks and the tablet to wacht by giant invisible camera i create yesteday to control my earht

in the hell

gelatina:mmm idea i can go in the another earth to trap this three i olny need a evil person

gelatina:mm find him a girl like Despair this pretty cool lest create a portal

in arceus place arceus:ok guys lest go to vacation i have my hat and swimming costume

palkia:ok but the mini storms to trasform pleplo in pokemon. you sure his not escape right?!

arceus:yes em sure the mini storm not escape from here to another dimension

dialga:ok but we can go to vacation what hapened where we not we dimension

arceus:you right lest go

in the dimesion of this story

junko:ahh.. ahhh a monster

gelatina:really em the god of a another hell and em here to offer you to can creatd a portal to another universe

junko:ehy a moment what are second you offer a me this for fuse despair?

gelatina:yes but only a condiction you cacht me this pokemon

junko:ok this is pokemon and i do cacht him

gelatina:yes,but what do you now

junko:yes i can have a Pokémon form my ultimates Despair

gelatina:yes take that and i be you pokemon and in this pokebal have dark lucia

and a gengar for unkown type is not type ghict

misigno:come on we cant have in this story

giallo:what!?

what you here misigno you not have a rule in this story!

misigno:no worry i create a my show

gelatina,junko and giallo:what!!

misigno:sorry for interopht you

the chapter is so small and i have the idea to create my show

and his name his missigno theatrhe

junko:but is a copy of monokuma show

misigno:nah ok i wanna be a favor for the reader read now you can tell me what you want in this fanfiction? for ugrapede

but i go bye:)!

giallo:ok lest back the point

Hawaii

arceus: ahh this is good days i have right

palkia and dialga:yes

junko soldier:ok we do cacht this tree pokemon lest go

junko soldiers: you right

junko soldiers:despair open up!!!

arceus plakia and dialga:wah.. hahsajfsfgag

junko soldier:ok we teaser him lest go to the base

in japan

10 am

shuichi:oh kyoko what you doing here

kyoko:only for investigation

shuichi:oh em ok

kyoko:this year we go study in hope peak you happy shuichi

shuichi:yes but we need do find a killer of this person

kyoko:o you right lest check the body

in a part of towa city

arceus:ahh.. what why em here and who is you

junko:no worry i wanted talk whit you

arceus:em ok what you ansew me?

junko:i wanna take you mini storm

arceus:..em sorry but you cant take the mini storm and his have a name tasmofio

junko:bla bla bla ok you stupid divine horse em here to fall all words in despair and you wanna be free you must give me this tasmofio

arceus:em no thanks you cant fall Despair in my world is imbosible

junko:..really?

arceus:ye... blaaaaa

arceus vomit a portal

junko:what the fuck this no making sense ... o crap the tasmofio try to escape

izuru:you dont escape easy

izuru go and a hole stop him

izuru:..crap...

junko:damit his escape but the next time i take this storm

in the bio lab

junko:ok what point you are whit the modification of my sister body

scientist:no worry boss the dna of this pokemon is until in fight

junko:oh you fuse my sister whit are lucario dna

scientist:you answer are right boss

junko:ok how you want to do whit my sister body.

my sister his wanna fuse to become a super soldier

junko flashblack

mukoro:em junko i listenig you talk whit this monster

junko:o you wanna talk whit gelatina

mukoro:his name is gelatina?!

junko:yes

gelatina:yes is my name you wanna somethings

mukoro:no thanks

gelatina:you wanna have power

mukoro:power for what?!

gelatina:for you personal obetive

mukoro:...

gelatina:you decide or not to give me the word?

mukoro:yes i wanna be a stronger soldier

gelatina:ohh i see i can ofer you a fuse dna machine to become a stronger hybird soldier take this lucario dna vial use for you obetive .

junko:oh ok i call the biological his pretty coll to this

gelatina:ok go to call it

end flashback

scientist:oh and this is the fact

junko:yes this is the real fact

scientist:but wacht now you sister have a steal spine in his hands and feet and one in the chest, and she has somewhere

hairy part and his hair become blue now

junko:ok but who is you progress

scientist:the fisical and the part of the dna fusion is corret i have only met four move and i complete after

junko:ok i go away but i wanna have the progess in future

in japan

kyoko:you the killer mister yasaru after all

yasaru:i have my revenge in the future!

shuichi:whoa kyoko you pretty good after all in a dective plan

kyoko:yes i am.

shuichi:we can see sunday of this week

kyoko:ok a monday bye

shuichi:kyok...ahh the next time bye kyoko

end chapter.

missigno show

missigno:ok i call show not the another i say my show

giallo:ahh ok missigno say the predicion of the chapter 5

missigno:ok guys in the next chapter of danganropa new age

makoto and komaru after the next day when arived the letter of the deads of they parents try to start a new life. komaru met a new scotish friend and makoto try to take the heart of kyoko o shuichi stop him and who is goin on to the pokemon world

you see in the next chapter

friendship,love and disaster


End file.
